This invention relates to an apparatus of recording data on a magnetic disk, which is suitable for application to, for example, a large-capacity floppy disk drive or the like.
In a conventional floppy disk drive, when an erase head wide in gap is placed as previous to a read/write head and data is recorded on a floppy disk, a dc erase or an ac erase is performed by the erase head in advance and thereafter the data is recorded by the read/write head to thereby ensure a requested overwrite characteristic.
A floppy disk drive having large or mass capacities ranging from several tens of Mbytes to several hundred Mbytes has been proposed in recent years. In the large-capacity floppy disk drive, a recording density becomes high and a recording wavelength becomes short. Therefore, when an erase head is disposed as prior or previous to a read/write head, it is necessary to place the read/write head and the erase head in close proximity to each other. It is however very hard to place them close to each other in terms of a head structure. When the erase head is placed as previous to the read/write head, the entire head will increase in cost because the erase head is needed in addition to the read/write head.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of recording data on a magnetic disk, wherein a requested overwrite characteristic can be ensured by a single head alone and waveform distortion can be restrained from appearing.